Say what ? (traduction)
by Melody Swift
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir sont le couple que tout Paris rêve de voir ensemble, et Alya veut être la première a prouver qu'il sont déjà en couple. Sequel de 'Wait what'


**Et voilà la suite de ''Wait, what ?'' à présent également corrigée. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je faisais des fautes à l'époque. ^^' (Il est quand même possible qu'il en reste quelques unes mais je devrais avoir corrigé la majorité d'entre elles).  
**

 **Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient toujours à Leisey et les personnages à Thomas Astruc. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lila et Chloé (et par conséquent, Sabrina) avaient l'air scandalisées et prêtent à sauter sur quelqu'un.

En particulier Marinette.

Le reste de la classe était tout simplement en pleine hystérie.

Nino était choqué, regardant son meilleur ami la bouche ouverte avant de laisser échapper un exubérant ''Mec !'' et de se mettre à applaudir. Rose était en pamoison devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux tandis que Juleka, assise à côté d'elle, souriait doucement. Kim et Alix exigeaient en criant bruyamment de savoir depuis quand cela durait. Max essayait de déterminer si cette histoire avait commencé pendant le tournoi d'Ultimate Mega Strike III. Mylène et Ivan étaient tous les deux en train d'acclamer et d'applaudir. Nathanaël, lui, pouvait facilement rivaliser avec la couleur de ses cheveux, bien qu'il acclamait tout de même avec le reste de ses camarades. Et Alya ? Alya filmait tout ce qu'il se passait.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous si excités ?

Adrien Agreste venait tout juste d'arriver dans la classe et d'embrasser Marinette Dupain-Cheng pour lui dire bonjour. Et, fait encore plus choquant, Marinette lui avait rendu son baiser pour interrompre la blague de mauvais gout qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à leur classe en état de choc.

''MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG !'' Tonna la voix de Chloé.

''ELOIGNE-TOI D'ADRIEN !'' Grinça Lila, une seconde plus tard.

Les disputes entre Marinette et Chloé étaient communes. En revanche, Marinette n'avait eu aucun désaccord majeur avec Lila depuis son arrivé. Cependant, il était évidant en voyant la cause de sa deuxième akumatisation, que celle-ci était loin d'être satisfaite que Marinette s'accapare autant Adrien. C'est pourquoi le reste de la classe retenait son souffle en attendant de voir la réaction de leur délégué de classe face aux deux filles qui lui hurlaient dessus.

Marinette croisa simplement les bras en levant un sourcil et dit clairement : ''Non.''

''Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une simple fille de boulanger.'' Claqua Chloé en levant le menton pour regarder Marinette de haut.

''Il n'y a rien que tu puisses offrir à Adrien.'' Déclara Lila, rejoignant Chloé pour enfoncer davantage Marinette.

Marinette leva un petit peu plus son sourcil. ''Qui êtes-vous pour décider ça ?''

Chloé fut bouche-bée. ''Je suis la fille du maire-''

''Non, vraiment,'' Intervint Adrien, la voix plus grave que d'habitude alors qu'il rejoignait la conversation. ''Qui êtes vous pour décider ça ?''

Le modèle vint se mettre à côté de Marinette et posa une main sur son épaule, ignorant ses camarades qui s'étaient unanimement retournés vers lui quand il avait pris la parole.

''Adrichou-'' Commença Chloé.

''Vraiment,'' répéta Adrien, ''Qui êtes vous pour décider avec qui je dois trainer ou avec qui je sors ? Mon père s'en occupe très bien, Chloé, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.''

''Mais-'' Dirent Chloé et Lila en cœur.

''Mais _rien_.'' Déclara Adrien d'un ton froid, voulant clore la discussion. ''Marinette est ma petite amie, chose dont je suis vraiment heureux, et je ne veux pas que vous lui manquiez de respect.''

Chloé et Lila restèrent une nouvelle fois bouche-bée alors que Marinette se mettait à sourire. ''Merci, Adrien.''

La classe était vraiment retournée par tout ce qu'il se passait. D'abord, Adrien était rentré dans la salle et avait embrassé Marinette comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite, Marinette, plutôt que de tomber dans les pommes, était restée parfaitement calme face à cette action. Mais leur vision des choses avait surtout été ébranlée lorsque Marinette avait non seulement accepté le baiser mais l'avait également rendu. Et maintenant, l'Adrien habituellement calme et passif avait su être autoritaire en remettant Chloé et Lila à leur place et en s'assurant qu'elles ne s'en prendraient plus à sa petite amie – en premier lieu, quand et comment cela s'était-il produit ?!

Adrien lui sourit. ''De rien, Princesse.''

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leur vision des choses avait été une nouvelle fois ébranlée quand –

''PRINCESSE ?!''

* * *

Marinette et Adrien avait dés lors étaient traqués par les élèves avides de détails.

(Alya était surement celle qui les traquait avec le plus d'ardeur.)

Marinette avait donné une pauvre explication qui ressemblait à ''Nous nous sommes croisés après l'école, je me suis confessée et maintenant nous sommes ensemble.''

(Alya n'avait pas du tout été satisfaite par si peu d'informations elle avait eut l'air prête à s'arracher les cheveux.)

Adrien en avait offert un petit peu plus en disant qu'il avait des sentiments pour Marinette depuis un moment mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé avant.

''J'étais là quand Ladybug et Chat Noir ont combattu Volpina.'' déclara-t-il. ''Elle avait fait une illusion de Marinette pendue au dessus du vide au sommet de la Tour Eiffel… Je pensais que c'était réel, qu'elle était sur le point de mourir quand j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais vraiment.''

(La majorité de la classe trouvait ça adorable, cependant, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ses actions lors de son akumatisation, Lila se mordait les doigts de frustration.)

''Quand je suis tombé sur Marinette après ça, j'ai été tellement soulagé.'' Continua Adrien. ''Puis elle s'est déclarée et maintenant nous en sommes la.''

(Alya avait obtenue légèrement plus de détails avec cette explication, mais elle en voulait encore plus.)

* * *

Il semblait que Marinette et Adrien n'avaient pas été les seuls à devenir des bêtes de foire.

Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient devenu le couple que tout Paris souhaitait voir ensemble. Alya voulant être celle qui prouverait qu'ils étaient déjà en couple.

Il y avait, bien sur, quelques opposants. Certains affirmant que leur relation était purement platonique et d'autres déclarant qu'ils devaient se focaliser sur leur mission de protection de Paris et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas le temps pour ces balivernes. Ceux présent depuis la première attaque d'akuma disaient que Ladybug repoussait toutes les avances de Chat Noir depuis le début de leur duo de super-héro et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air prête à arrêter.

Malgré cela, Alya était déterminée à prouver que le ''Ladynoir'' était réel.

Parce que _quelque_ _chose_ avait changé entre les deux super héros.

Ils continuaient à sauver Paris et leur travail d'équipe était toujours impeccable (encore plus maintenant qu'avant) mais leur façon d'interagir avait changé. Ou peut-être était-il préférable de dire que la façon d'agir de _Ladybug_ avait changée. Chat Noir avait toujours l'habitude de faire des jeux de mots et flirter, mais maintenant, Ladybug _flirtait en retour._

Elle ne le repoussait plus, et ne laissait plus échapper de gros soupirs lors de ses flirts. Au contraire, elle les accueillait. Elle se penchait au lieu de s'éloigner quand Chat s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Elle laissait Chat tenir sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire au lieu de la lui arracher comme elle le faisait autrefois. Et elle la lui laissait définitivement plus longtemps que d'habitude quand Chat Noir lui faisait un baisemain.

Tout en la manière dont ils agissaient criait ''Nous sommes en couple'' et Alya allait en obtenir la preuve.

Ceux qui suivaient son Ladyblog étaient essentiellement en accord avec elle. La plupart d'entre eux (malgré les quelques opposants) espéraient que leurs superhéros préférés allaient finir par réaliser a quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Et maintenant que le navire ''Adrinette'' avait quitté le port (un fait sur lequel Marinette ne lui avait toujours pas donné tous les détails, en dépit du chantage constant de sa meilleure amie), Alya espérait que la chance des relations s'étendrait jusqu'à Ladybug et Chat Noir.

(Et Marinette aurait vraiment pu lui donner une explication un minimum plus original que le ''Nous nous sommes croisés après l'école, je me suis confessée et maintenant nous sommes ensemble.''. Alya savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que cela, mais elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait arrêté de chercher un nouveau scoop pour son blog.)

Nino et elle essayaient couramment de s'approcher des akumas que Ladybug et Chat Noir combattaient. Enfin, elle essayait de s'approcher. Nino la suivant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas blessée.

Sa relation avec Nino avait été en amélioration constante depuis que Ladybug les avait enfermés dans une cage du zoo. Elle était vraiment contente de passer du temps avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup d'intérêts communs et Nino était si gentil et sincère qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

(Donc oui, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été totalement contre la pensée de Nino comme un possible petit-ami, elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Ladybug pour les avoir enfermés et avoir permis que tout cela arrive… Elle lui était aussi reconnaissante d'avoir fait attention à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité pendant l'incident d'Animan, mais surtout pour lui avoir fait réaliser à quel point Nino était incroyable.)

* * *

Ils avaient perdu encore Marinette et Adrien dans l'agitation. En effet, un akuma avait attaqué leur école et ils avaient perdus leurs amis en essayant d'évacuer le bâtiment. L'akuma était un professeur qui avait été poussé un peu trop loin dans ses limites par ses élèves et était maintenant en train de tout détruire, attaquant tous les élèves qu'il rencontrait.

Et bien sur, Alya avait sortit son téléphone et avait enregistré la totalité de la chose. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer une vidéo en direct mais comptait bien poster son enregistrement dès qu'elle en aurait la chance.

''Alya, vient.'' Appela Nino, tendu. ''Ça devient dangereux. Juste, allons nous en.''

Alya secoua la tête. ''Pour une fois que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont ici, je peux finalement obtenir la preuve qu'ils sont en couple !''

''Tu voudrais risquer ta vie pour ca ? '' Signala Nino. ''Alya ne soit pas- _Putain_!''

Son copain l'avait plaqué au sol avant qu'un rayon lumineux ne les atteigne en pleines têtes.

''Oh, regardez moi ça,'' Déclara une nouvelle voix. Alya et Nino se figèrent et levèrent les yeux pour voir l'akumatisé en face d'eux. ''D'autres mauvais enfants à punir.''

''Est- Est-ce que c'est Madame Mendeleïev ?'' Demanda Nino.

Alya, ayant perdu ses mots, hocha de la tête.

C'était leur professeur de science, mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas. A l'instar de l'akumatisation de Nathanaël, sa peau avait tournée au violet, correspondant à ses cheveux, et ses vêtements étaient devenus noirs, ce qui contrastait avec son manteau blanc. Son éternelle montre était toujours présente et ses mains semblaient brillantes bien qu'Alya ne savait pas pourquoi.

La brune commença à décrire ce qu'il se passait à la caméra.

Nino grogna. ''Alya, ce n'est pas le moment !''

Les mains de Madame Mendeleïev brillèrent encore plus intensément. '' Vais-je vraiment montré à des enfants à quoi ressemble une explosion d'hydrogène ?''

Alya se demanda brièvement si la relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir valait vraiment la peine. Elle avait beau être toujours à la poursuite de la vérité et d'une bonne histoire, elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi les mains de Madame Mendeleïev brillaient ainsi. Elle supposa que c'était dû à des produits chimiques, des réactions et d'autres _non merci, sans façon_.

Nino et elle commencèrent à reculer dans le but de s'éloigner de leur professeur.

''H-Hey, Madame Mendeleïev,'' Commença Nino avec inquiétude, ''je sais que la science n'est pas ma matière préférée, mais ne vous ai-je jamais dit que vous êtes mon professeur préféré ?''

Leur professeur ne dit rien puisqu'avant qu'elle ne le puisse, deux objets de couleur rouge et noir furent projetés devant Nino et Alya pour les protéger, provoquant une vague de soulagement chez les deux élèves.

''Ladybug et Chat Noir sont maintenant sur les lieux.'' Raconta Alya devant son téléphone.

''Alya !'' Crièrent Ladybug, Chat Noir et Nino, frustrés.

''Vous devez sortir de la !'' Leur ordonna Ladybug.

''Mais-''

''Maintenant !'' Renchérit Chat, en accord avec sa Lady.

''Ladybug et Chat Noir, c'est gentil de nous faire part de votre présence. Pourquoi ne me donneriez-vous pas vos Miraculous et peut-être que je ne blesserais pas ces deux élèves.''

'' _Tu ne les toucheras pas_.'' Gondèrent les deux super-héros, étonnant Alya et Nino par l'intensité de leurs voix.

''Et nous ne te donnerons pas nos Miraculous.'' Dit Ladybug.

''Jamais.'' Rajouta Chat Noir.

''Chat, sors-les d'ici.'' Ordonna Ladybug en commençant à faire tourner son yoyo.

''Bien reçu !'' Dit son partenaire avant de se tourner vers Alya et Nino. ''Allez vous deux, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Allez vous mettre à l'abri, je vais vous couvrir !''

''Mais j'ai des questions !'' Protesta Alya tandis que Nino et elle se relevaient. ''Et j'ai besoin de cette vidéo pour mon blog.''

Nino se saisit de son poignet. ''Pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas !'' Dit-il, l'entrainant loin du combat alors que Chat Noir les accompagnait, s'assurant qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteints une salle de classe abandonné. ''Maintenant restez ici tant que tout n'est pas terminé !'' Leur dit-il avant de claquer la porte de la salle.

Après quoi, il fit demi-tour pour retourner aider sa Lady.

Aussi déçue qu'elle l'était de ne pas avoir de vidéo du combat contre l'akuma, Alya savait parfaitement que Ladybug, Chat Noir et Nino n'apprécieraient surement pas qu'elle y retourne.

Elle s'interrogeait également sur la manière dont les deux super-héros avaient réagi lorsque Nino et elle avaient été menacés. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir se soucient à ce point d'eux ?

Ou peut-être l'avait-elle simplement imaginé ?

''Hey Nino, tu ne trouves pas que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient un peu trop préoccupés pas nous ?'' Lui demanda-t-elle.

Nino réfléchit un instant. '' Je suppose ? Mais ce sont des héros, ils sont censé prendre soin de tout Paris.''

''Oui mais pourquoi nous en particulier ?''

Nino haussa les épaules, ''J'sais pas''.

Alya fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, mais conclu finalement que l'étrange comportement de Ladybug et Chat Noir était surement dû à leur implication pour la sécurité des civils. En outre, il y avait une autre chose dont elle s'inquiétait.

''Où penses-tu que Marinette et Adrien sont encore passés ?''

Nino haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, troublé. ''Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.''

''Ils semblent toujours disparaitre quand un akuma apparait. Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien.''

Malgré ces paroles, ils ne semblaient pas parvenir à calmer leur inquiétude.

* * *

Une fois qu'il avait été certain que Nino et Alya étaient en sécurité, Chat était revenu pour aider sa partenaire. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour tirer Ladybug hors de portée d'une incroyablement furieuse Madame Mendeleïev.

''Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?'' Demanda Ladybug.

''Très bien'' A-t-il répondu. ''Bien que je sois sûr qu'Alya est déçue de ne pas avoir pu filmer''.

Ladybug fit un bruit d'approbation.

''A quoi avons nous affaire ?'' S'informa Chat.

Leur conversation fut momentanément interrompue, ayant du éviter d'être frappés par une étrange explosion chimique envoyée par leur professeur.

''Une très, très mécontente Madame Mendeleïev.'' A finalement répondu Ladybug.

''Et l'euphémisme du siècle revient à Ladybug !'' Déclara-t-il avec un faux air enthousiasme.

''Tant que tu ne commences pas à faire des jeux de mots scientifiques.''

''Tu sais, ma Lady, je sais que je suis normalement en _charge_ de l'attaque, mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas _précipité_ d'élaborer d'abord une _solution_ ?''

''… Vraiment ? Trois dans une même phrase ?''

''Merci, j'essaie.'' A déclaré Chat alors que Ladybug et lui essayaient de localiser où était logé l'akuma.

''Deux d'entres eux n'étaient même pas appropriés ! Tu mets simplement l'accent sur des mots scientifiques !''

''J'aimerais faire de bon jeux de mots scientifiques, ma Lady, mais je ne suis pas _réactif_.''

''Je vais rompre avec toi.'' Déclara Ladybug, impassible.

''Mew-ouch !'' Dit Chat, dramatiquement. ''Pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de réaction, Buginette.''

Avant que Ladybug ne puisse répondre, Madame Mendeleïev avait lâché un colérique ''enfants insolents !'' et engagé une attaque. Les héros décidèrent alors qu'il était temps de couper court à la discussion afin de se concentrer sur la défaite de leur professeur akumatisée. Après cela, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'akuma et le purifier, libérant Madame Mendeleïev du contrôle du papillon.

Avec un ' _'Miraculous Ladybug''_ crié, tout revint à la normal.

''Bien joué !'' Dirent Ladybug et Chat Noir à l'unisson en faisant leur geste victorieux habituel.

Akuma purifié et ville sauvée, le duo partit à la recherche d'un endroit pour se détransformer.

* * *

Alya et Nino surent que tout était réglé quand ils virent une vague d'énergie rose et un essaim de coccinelle voler autour de l'école.

Cela signifiait que la bataille était terminée et que Ladybug avait réparé tout les dommages.

''Vite !'' Cria Alya en saisissant Nino pour le trainer jusqu'à la porte. ''Si nous nous dépêchons, peut-être que je pourrais leur poser quelques questions avant qu'ils ne partent !''

Nino protesta sans enthousiasme mais la suivit de toute façon.

(Bien qu'Alya l'ait tout de même entendu murmurer quelque chose a propos d'une petite-amie trop enthousiasmée et de chasse aux chat-coccinelle.)

* * *

Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient parvenus à trouver une salle de classe abandonnée.

Ladybug soupira : ''Je te promets qu'un de ces jours, Alya va se blesser à vouloir obtenir des images comme ça.''

''Nino aussi.'' Agréa Chat. ''Bien que, au moins, il l'ait éloigné rapidement aujourd'hui.''

''Je suis- Je suis juste inquiète pour eux, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se blessent.''

Chat prit Ladybug dans ses bras. ''Je sais.'' A-t-il murmuré. ''Ce sont aussi mes amis.''

''Si quelque chose devait leur arriver…'' Ladybug s'arrêta, ne voulant même pas finir sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité que quelque chose leur arrive.

Chat déposa un baiser sur son front. ''Je sais.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Mais nous ne laisserons jamais cela arriver.''

Le silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils se réconfortaient mutuellement. Finalement, Ladybug le brisa en chuchotant un ''Merci Chaton'', avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

''Je crois que je les ai vu aller par là'' A affirmé Alya, trainant toujours Nino d'une main, son téléphone dans l'autre.

''Es-tu au moins sure que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont vraiment ensemble ?'' Demanda Nino en la suivant.

''Bien sur !''

''Je me demande simplement,'' Enchaina-t-il, semblant réfléchir, ''s'ils sortent ensemble, peut-être veulent-ils garder ça secret ?

''Eh bien, ils ne font pas du très bon travail. Il est clair qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.''

''Et si c'était vrai, penses-tu vraiment qu'ils apprécieraient que tu l'annonces sur ton blog ? Je suis avec toi pour trouver la vérité, mais il y a une différence entre trouver la vérité et la dévoiler à tout le monde.''

Ces mots coupèrent Alya dans son élan. Elle avait cessé de marcher et considérait ce que Nino avait dit.

Elle avait été tellement déterminée à découvrir la vérité qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à ce que penseraient Ladybug et Chat Noir si les gens apprenaient leur relation (s'il y en avait une après tout). C'était une chose de poster un compte rendu des attaques du papillon, mais avait-elle le droit d'afficher leur relation sur son blog ?

Alya continua sa marche, résolue à simplement demander à leurs héros ce qu'ils aimeraient qu'elle fasse de cette information. S'ils voulaient garder le secret, elle garderait le secret, s'ils étaient heureux de le dire à tous, elle l'afficherait sur son blog.

(A la condition qu'elle parvienne à les trouver. Dieu, jusqu'où avaient ils pu aller ?)

''Alya ? Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Nino. '' Tu es devenue toute calme d'un coup.''

''Ouais,'' Répondit-elle, ''j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ç- Regarde ! Ils sont là !''

Ils avaient suivi Ladybug et Chat Noir jusqu'à une salle abandonnée, à l'arrière de l'école. Le duo de super-héros était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ignorant qu'Alya et Nino les regardaient à travers la fenêtre de la salle.

''Chères Ladybloggeurs, ici Alya.'' A-t-elle déclaré devant la caméra de son téléphone. ''Alors que je n'avais pas réussi à filmer l'attaque de l'akuma, Nino,'' Elle tourna la caméra vers lui alors qu'il faisait un petit salut maladroit, ''et moi avons suivi Ladybug et Chat Noir après le combat pour leur poser quelques questions. Et qu'avons-nous découvert ? Notre duo préféré confortablement installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.''

La bloggeuse avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle, dans le but de poser ses questions. Elle venait de passer l'encadrement de la porte, Nino sur ses talons, quand Ladybug avait attiré Chat Noir dans un baiser.

Alya serait toujours impressionnée par la façon dont elle était parvenue à réprimer son rire triomphale en voyant les deux super-héros s'embrasser. Elle avait raison ! Ils étaient en couple ! Et maintenant Alya en avait la preuve. Une belle et solide preuve enregistrée.

Au lieu de crier et de sauter partout, Alya se tourna simplement vers Nino pour lui faire partager son sourire.

Nino avait l'air plutôt embarrassé d'avoir assisté à ce moment privé.

Distraits l'un par l'autre, Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient pas remarqué l'autre duo devant la porte. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent, en revanche, fut les bips sonores en provenance de leur Miraculous et, à contrecœur, ils s'éloignèrent, sans pour autant se séparer complètement.

''Tu sais,'' Dit Chat, ''en parlant d'Alya, nous devrions lui dire _quelque chose_.''

Alya et Nino se figèrent en entendant le prénom familier sortir des lèvres de Chat.

 _Uh, quoi ?_ Pensa la bloggeuse _. Ils ne parlent surement pas de moi ?_

(Mais sérieusement, combien d'Alya était associée aux super-héros ?)

Ladybug grogna. ''Je sais, mais je ne peux rien lui dire sans en dire trop. Et elle n'arrête pas de me harceler pour avoir plus de détails : 'Comment t'es-tu confessée à Adrien ?' ''

 _Quoi ?_ Pensa Alya.

'' 'Où est-ce que vous vous êtes confessés ?' 'C'était un sacré baisé alors que vous venez juste de vous mettre en couple, as-tu vu la tête de Chloé et Lila ?'– ''

 _Quoi ?!_

'' 'Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Allez, donne moi des détails !' Oh, arrête de me regarder avec cet air satisfait, Chaton, c'est de ta faute !''

''Pourquoi, ma Lady, pourquoi est-ce de ma faute ?'' Son ton était moqueur et, oui, complètement satisfait.

''Parce que tu m'as embrassé devant toutes la classe, Chaton ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste dire 'Bonjour Marinette' avec un signe de la main, il a fallu que tu dises 'Bonjour Marinette' et que tu m'embrasses – un baiser incroyable, je te l'accorde - mais tu étais là, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'était le chaos !

'' _QUOI ?!''_

Ladybug et Chat se figèrent.

Oh.

Oh, elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

Les deux super-héros se retournèrent lentement, avec une expression d'horreur sur leurs visages. Alya semblait toujours abasourdie et un bref coup d'œil vers Nino lui prouva qu'il ressentait la même chose. Son cerveau essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle avait du mal. Parce que cette conversation était – était –

'' _Alya ?!_ '' S'exclama Ladybug, choquée.

'' _Nino ?!_ '' Dit Chat sur le même ton.

'' _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ '' Crièrent en cœur les deux héros.

'' _M-Marinette ?!''_

'' _A-Adrien ?!''_ Bégaya Nino à côté d'elle. ''Mec !''

''Alya, est-ce que ça enregistre ?! C'est en direct ?!'' Ladybug la regarda, semblant horrifiée.

Dans un état second, Alya mit l'enregistrement sur pause. ''Non, non, ce n'est pas en direct. C'est une vidéo, mais – juste - _Marinette_ ?!''

Ladybug - Marinette, le cerveau d'Alya essayait toujours de comprendre ça. ''Oh bon sang, ça ne devait pas arriver !'' Déclara l'héroïne, elle triturait ses mains, parlait et ressemblait tellement à Marinette qu'Alya trouva ridicule de ne se rendre compte que maintenant qu'elles étaient la même personne. ''C'est supposé être un _secret_ ! D'abord Adrien, et maintenant vous. Enfin, c'est compréhensible pour Adrien parce qu'il a mentionné des choses qu'il a dite à Ladybug en tant que Chat, sans savoir que j'étais Ladybug. Et maintenant vous savez alors que vous ne devriez pas savoir et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux, c'est supposé être un secret- '' Ses divagations furent coupées par la main de Chat qui se posa sur son épaule.

''Princesse,'' dit-il, ''respire.''

Suivant son conseil, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

''A quoi vous pensiez à me suivre en pleine bataille d'akuma ?'' A-t-elle continué. ''Vous auriez pu être blessés ! Savez-vous seulement à quel point vous nous avez inquiété ? Et maintenant vous êtes là à nous espionner et à nous filmer et, oh mon dieu, c'est censé être un secret !''

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Ses divagations furent à nouveau coupées, par leurs Miraculous cette fois-ci. Les deux furent entourés d'une lumière verte et rose qui s'évanouie pour révéler Marinette et Adrien à la place des deux super-héros.

''Meeeeeec'' S'écria Nino une fois que la lumière eu disparue. ''C'est énorme !''

La partie d'Alya qui n'était pas encore totalement ébranlée par la révélation que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en réalité les deux héros de Paris, se focalisa sur les petites créatures qui étaient sorties de leur bijoux et étaient à présent assises dans leurs mains. ''Que sont-il ?''

La petite créature rouge coccinelle s'est envolée de sorte d'être au niveau des visages d'Alya et Nino. ''Bonjour, Alya ! Bonjour, Nino !'' Leur dit-elle d'une voix claire. ''Je suis Tikki, je suis un kwami !''

''Uh, un quoi ?'' Demanda Nino.

''Nous sommes des créatures millénaires qui donnent aux porteurs de Miraculous leurs pouvoirs.'' A déclaré Plagg comme s'il parlait du beau temps et qu'il ne soufflait pas les esprits d'Alya et Nino. ''Je suis Plagg, je donne à Adrien ses pouvoirs de destruction et de malchance.''

''Et je donne ceux de création et de chance à Marinette.'' A rajouté Tikki.

''Uh, d'accord ?'' A dit Nino.

(Parce que vraiment, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ?)

''Tu es Ladybug – tout ce temps là, tu étais Ladybug.'' A déclaré Alya, toujours choquée et un peu blessée. ''Marinette, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?''

Marinette allait parler, mais Tikki l'a devancé. ''Ne soyez pas en colère contre Marinette'' A-t-elle dit. ''Je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne. C'était pour votre sécurité.''

''Je sais.'' Acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. Vraiment, elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était légèrement blessée : sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu assez confiance en elle pour lui révéler son secret. Cependant, Alya avait assez de bon sens pour savoir que garder leurs identités secrètes était important.

''Surprise ?'' Dit faiblement Marinette. ''Vous ne nous détestez pas ?''

Les visages d'Alya et Nino prirent la même expression d'inquiétude que portaient ceux de Marinette et Adrien avant de les attirer dans un énorme câlin collectif.

''Vous êtes des idiots !'' Déclara Alya avec exaspération.

''Comme si nous pouvions vous détester !'' Dit Nino sur le même ton.

''Vous êtes nos meilleurs amis ! Vous êtes des héros !'' Confirma Alya. ''C'est incroyable ! Vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir !''

Les deux héros rougirent.

''Et ça explique tellement de choses !'' A-t-elle continué. ''Pourquoi vous êtes devenu un couple si soudainement-''

''Comment Marinette a pu rester avec Adrien sans bégayer.'' A rajouté Nino avec un clin d'œil envers Marinette.

''Pourquoi vous disparaissiez tout le temps- '' Continua Alya.

''Les excuses bizarres- '' Enchaina Nino.

''Pourquoi vous étiez tout le temps fatigué- ''

''Pourquoi vous étiez toujours en retard-''

''Pourquoi tu t'es soudainement mise à flirter et est devenue si proche de Chat Noir-''

(Les deux héros rougirent encore plus violemment à cette remarque.)

''Pourquoi Marinette peut embrasser Adrien sans fondre sur place-'' A encore rajouté Nino.

''Hey !'' Protesta Marinette avec indignation.

''Ca explique _tout_ !'' Conclut Alya avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

''A se demander pourquoi nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte plus tôt.'' Déclara Nino.

''Ca me semble si évident maintenant.'' A approuvé Alya en hochant la tête.

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent à la fois soulagés que leurs amis ne soient pas blessés et gênés que leur comportement soit examiné de cette manière. Etaient-ils vraiment si peu discrets ?

(La réponse est oui.)

''Mais !'' A crié Alya, tout à coup sérieuse. ''Parce que vous m'avez caché votre identité et surtout votre relation pendant si longtemps, vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour vous rattraper.''

Marinette et Adrien ont échangés un regard inquiet. Ce qui fit s'émerveiller Alya de leur proximité, de leur lien incroyable et de leur travail d'équipe, qui leur permettait de communiquer sans se parler.

''Eh bien, nous ne vous l'avons pas vraiment caché.'' Se défendit Marinette, se détournant de son partenaire pour se concentrer sur Alya.

''Cela ne nous dérange pas que cela se sache'' Dit Adrien en se frottant la nuque. ''Les gens le sauront un jour ou l'autre. Nous ne sommes… Uh… Pas vraiment très discret ces derniers temps.''

''Tu peux le dire.'' Fit Plagg.

Adrien lança un regard noir au kwami.

''Le petit mec marque un point.'' Déclara Nino. ''Chat Noir était aussi discret qu'un train de marchandise en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Ladybug et, récemment, sa partenaire n'était pas beaucoup mieux.''

Marinette et Adrien rougirent _à nouveau_ Plagg donna une minuscule tape de la taille d'un kwami à Nino.

''D'accord.'' Dit Alya en souriant pour attirer leur attention. ''Ce que je voudrais, c'est…''

* * *

Nino filmait Alya tandis qu'elle parlait à la caméra.

''Quoi de neuf, Ladybloggeurs ?'' Dit-elle. ''Ici Alya et je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment de scoop pour vous !''

Nino tourna la caméra. Là, assis à côté d'Alya, se tenaient Ladybug et Chat Noir. Contrairement à la vidéo du combat, l'interview qu'ils filmaient maintenant était en direct du Ladyblog.

''Je suis toutefois ici avec nos deux super-héros préférés et ils ont quelque chose à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?''

Ladybug et Chat Noir rougirent furieusement mais hochèrent la tête.

''Et donc que vouliez vous nous dire ?'' Insista Alya.

Alors que Marinette et Adrien étaient heureux de faire savoir au monde entier qu'ils étaient en couple, ils étaient réticents à utiliser la technique qu'Alya leur avait conseillée – _ordonnée_ – d'utiliser.

Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, les deux super-héros prirent une profonde inspiration, et, se tenant la main, dirent à l'unisson :

''Le Ladynoir est classe.''

Il y eu un silence puis –

La section commentaires de la vidéo devint un véritable chaos.

* * *

 **PS : Je remercie ''Riko'' pour la traduction qui m'a été proposé pour les jeux de mots de Chat Noir.**


End file.
